My version od CoLS (City of Lost Souls)
by sebastiansbiggestfan15
Summary: CoLS after Sebastian's and jace's visit to Clary, after Seb stabbed Luke with his dagger. Instead of the faerie rings, Clary has access to a computer and is able to talk to Simon and the others on it. So yeah. Sorry about this. the mistake was unintentional! It's all in Clary's POV. Incest, Seb and Clary pairing. lemons. mature audience only. Gonna change to 1st person... maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just recently learned that you can't do chat room type stories so I am gonna try to have a plot thing that goes with CoLS after Sebastian's and jace's visit to Clary, after Seb stabbed Luke with his dagger. Instead of the faerie rings, Clary has access to a computer and is able to talk to Simon and the others on it. So yeah. Sorry about this. the mistake was unintentional! It's all in Clary's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE! **

**Chapter**** one!**

When Clary woke up, she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. This room was unfamiliar to her. It all came rushing back:

_Flashback_

_She fell asleep waiting for Jace, sitting on Luke's front steps around midnight. She had told Simon about her plan to infiltrate Jace and Sebastian, pretend to be on their side and work with them, to figure out what they are planning so she can somehow tell Simon and everyone back home. She awoke to the sun starting to rise. She yawned stood up and stretched. She opened her brilliant green eyes and saw Jace there on the bottom step. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Clary." he had said. She nodded and ran down the steps, still half asleep. She tripped and fell into Jace's arms. "Woah, watch it there, sleepyhead!" he laughed his comforting laugh and hugged her, pulling me into a kiss. There was something bitter on his lips and all she remembered after that was darkness._

_ Oh yeah! That's what happened! _she thought. She threw her tiny bare feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Under her feet, there was a soft green carpet so she didn't need shoes apparently. She saw two doors and opened the one on the right. A bathroom. She looked down at herself, seeing she was still wearing bloody clothes from last night. She sighed and spotted her bag on a chair by the bed. She ruffled through it and found clean pants, a shirt, bra and panties and went in the bathroom and took a long shower. She stepped out, her red hair damp and curling and went to the other door, pulled it open and looked. There was no one out in the hall, but she could hear people talking down the glass stairs that were at the end of the hall. She walked silently downstairs and saw that Jace and Sebastian were there laughing with each other. The sight of Jace sent a pang through her heart. "Hey. What are you up too?" she asked walking into the kitchen. "Nothing. Sleep well?" Jace asked. She nodded. "Want some food? We have pancakes? eggs?" "Pancakes. I don't like eggs that much.." She said, smiling at him. "So, brother, What's up? and don't say the sky like my friend Simon would." "Nothing much, little sister. Hey, Me and Jce are going out to do an errand. There is a computer in my room that you may use. Do you need me to show you where it is?" she shook her head. "I'll find it." He nods. Jace sets a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup on the glass table. There was also orange juice. "Hey, is there coffee?" Clary asked. Jace nodded. "Cool. Coffee is my soulmate in the mornings.. can't live without it.." Jace laughs. "I know." "I can make for you, if you want?" Sebastian offers. Clary nods. "Would you? Thanks!" he nodded and started to make her some.

The coffee just got done. "You want sugar? Creamer?" she shook her head. "Just black..." "Don't say it!" Jace pleaded. She smirked at him. "...like my soul!" Jace groaned. Clary laughed at him. Sebastian chuckled and set Her cup of coffee down in front of her. (**A/N: I hate writing in third person :/) **"Thanks." he nodded. "Well, we will be off then. Got everything?" Jace nodded. "Oh yeah. here's our numbers if you need us." He handed Clary a piece of paper with two phone numbers on it in Jace's lazy scrawl. She nodded her head in thanks, put it in her pocket and dug into her food and coffee and juice. The boys left and Clary was left alone. She finished and washed her dishes.

She decided to wander. She opened up all the rooms on the first floor. Bedrooms, bathrooms, no Sebastian or Jaces rooms. She went upstairs and opened the door to Jace's room. She closed it and found Sebastian's room. There were clothes all over the floor and there was the computer. Sh picked her way across the floor and sat down and opened up yahoo mail. She typed in Simons name in the 'to' box. Then she typed her message.

Simon,

I am in. I am safe, so don't worry. If mom finds out, tell her I'm OK. they haven't told me anything yet so keep waiting. I am allowed to use this computer, obviously. Check you e-mail daily! I will try to write soom, when they aren't breathing down my neck, Ok?

Talk to you soon,

your best friend,

Clary Morgenstern.

She hit send and waited for the boys to come back by playing computer games.

**So, here you are. My revised edition of Clary Jace and Sebastian FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know I said I would change to first person, but apparently my brain wants to write in third person… sorry about this lol.**

**Any I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS AND ALL THAT GOES TO CASSANDRA CLARE. Just saying!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

She was playing Happy Wheels when the door to Sebastian's room opened. She turned and saw Jace and Sebastian at the door, carrying grocery bags. She could see the blades they wore gleaming at their hips. "Oh, hey. What did you do?" she asked, curiously. "We got some groceries and stuff." Jace answered. She nodded. "That's cool." "What are you playing?" Sebastian asked, moving to stand behind her, staring at the screen. "It's a game called Happy Wheels." She said in a duh tone.

"What do you do?" "I'll show you.' She turned back around and clicked on a level. It was an obstacle course. She hit the arrow keys and the irresponsible dad on his bike with his son, Timmy, went forward. She made them approach spinning triangles that had spikes above carefully. She went over them and they flung her up into the spikes. "Shit." She cursed. "Stupid guy!" There was a lot of blood pouring out of him. "Basically, you go through these courses, some are hard as hell some are easy. If you die, you sometimes lose your head literally and other body parts." She explained. "When I die, I curse whoever I am controlling out. Simon thinks it's hilarious." She shrugged.

"Nice." Was all he said. "Well, I am going to get a shower." He said. "Me too." Jace agreed. They left to take their showers. She sighed and popped open her e-mail again. She had one message from Simon:

Clary,

Thank God you're OK! I was so worried. Jocelyn will also e-mail you. She understands that you won't be able to answer right away. Alec and Izzy want to know how Jace is. Just remember: be safe! We all love you. Magnus is working on tracking you guys.

Where are you anyway?

Simon.

She clicked reply after looking behind her. No one was there. She typed:

Si,

Hey, I'm OK! Jace is OK. Not normal… but OK. Sebastian is… controlling him. He's different, not my Jace at all… I think it's a result or something from Lilith's ritual thing… Tell everyone I love them too especially mom and Luke.

I am in Italy, I think. Apparently, Valentine had a house that moved around… Yeah, it's weird. I guess Sebastian found it and all… Maybe, I could convince him to let me visit? Probably not.

And tell Magnus I said thanks. I will try my hardest to stay safe. Lol.

Tell everyone I said hi too.

Thanks, SI! Yu are AMAZING!  
Clary.

She hit send just as the water from the bathroom next to Sebastian's room turned off. She quickly closed her e-mail and deleted the history of it from the computer. The door opened. "You're still in here?" came Sebastian's voice. She whirled, pretending to be startled, and immediately blushed bright red. He was in nothing but a towel.

"Really?" she asked, her hand flying to cover her eyes. Her face felt hot. She warily stood and peeked through her fingers. He was still standing in the doorway. She moved to where she was standing nervously in front of him. "Can you move? Please?" she asked. He chuckled and stepped aside letting her through. She hurried out of the room and slammed the door closed.  
"There's no need to slam the door, Clarissa!" he called as she rushed to Jace's room. She knocked on the door and it opened. Jace was in pajama pants and no shirt. He was barefoot. "Hey." He took in her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently touching her red face. "Sebastian walked in wearing nothing but a towel… I really didn't need to see my brother practically naked.

She shuddered, disgusted. "I thought it was great." Sebastian said, from behind. She squeaked and whirled around, tripping over her feet and fell to the floor. Well, she would have if Jace hadn't caught her. She was shaking, truly startled and he wrapped his arms around her, making soothing noises to calm her. She pressed her face into his naked chest.

She just wanted to go into Jace's room with him, cuddle and talk. She pushed him towards his room and he complied, walking backwards, holding her gently, as if she would break. "See you, Seb. And you really got to stop sneaking up on people, especially if they are as skittish as clary." He chuckled, amused, staring at Clary trembling in his muscular arms.

The door shut behind them and they sat on the bed. "I want to punch him.." she muttered. He laughed and rubbed her hair.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in his bed, talking. She eventually fell asleep listening to him read to her in his soothing voice.

**Boom! There, Happy Birthday! I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in for like ever! I have a busy life, you know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I totally forgot about this for a while. This last week has been hell. My sister's boyfriend and she were fighting and yelling and stuff and he choked her. She wasn't too hurt, just a couple of bruises, thank God! Had to call the cops and blah blah… you probably don't care. I've had to watch my nephews and help out. Now we are worrying if they are gonna take the boys… hope not…**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter three :D**

**P.S. You should totally check out this acapella band, Pentatonix! They are AMAZING! Sorry… had to..**

**Chapter three**

She woke wrapped in Jace's arms, gasping. She checked the time. 2:30 in the morning. She had just had a nightmare where Sebastian had killed jace and everyone she loved and made her watch. He killed her afterwards too. She carefully unwrapped Jace's arms from her and got out of the bed. She stumbled to the door and opened it. She listened for a moment and heard nothing. Sebastian's asleep. Well, who wouldn't be asleep at this hour? She looked towards his door and saw no light or anything. She sighed and padded downstairs for a drink of cold water.

She was humming while pouring her drink. A door opened upstairs and someone came down. She turned and saw Jace yawning and stretching. "Clary? What are you doing?" he asked. "It's nothing. I was just getting a drink. Sorry to have woken you up. Go back to bed." She said tenderly. "I'll wait for you." He said pouring himself a drink. "What, is this a midnight rendezvous?" came a voice behind them. She turned and smiled at her brother who had, once again, snuck up on them. "Hey, did we wake you?" "No I was awake." "Oh. Well, do you want some water, or something?" "Water will be fine." She nodded and poured him a cup whci she handed to him.

They finished their drinks and went back to sleep in their rooms. The next time she woke, it was daytime. She yawned and covered her eyes from the glare in the window. She climbed out of the bed, looking at Jace's sleeping face. He looked so vulnerable and innocent when he slept. It reminded her of her Jace. She went into the room with all the clothes that Valentine had bought for her mother. She picked out a strapless black dress with white polka dots. It was longer in the back. She found a cute little jacket to go over it. It was black with white ruffles on the hem. It was like a half-jacket. She slipped on black thigh socks and black boots with a three inch heel and buckles on them. They went to just above her ankles.. She twirled in the mirror and liked what she saw.

She put her hair in a messy bun, letting a few strands frame her face. She swept on some mascara and eyeliner that made her green eyes pop and lip gloss. She smiled at herself. She found a pair of small diamond hoops that had a star and in 'M' on them. She guessed they were a Morgenstern thing. She looked at the ring hanging on her neck and unclasped the chain, letting it fall into her palm. She slid it on her right thumb, as it was too big for her other fingers. She put the chain in a drawer and went downstairs where the boys were watching _Fast and Furious 2_.

"Morning." She said and they turned. Jace stood with a smile on his face. "Wow." Was all he said. "You look beautiful!" He said, coming out of his shock and racing towards her to twirl her in the air. "And you're wearing your ring!" He put her down and grabbed her hand and showed it to Sebastian. "Yes, Jace. I am wearing my ring. It would only fit on my thumb.." She giggled. He let me go. Sebastian just stared at her hand. "What?" "That is a Morgenstern ring. This means you accept that you are a Morgenstern." He said, looking up at her through his long lashes.

"Yep!" She says. "I am going to play on the computer. Bye!" She darted up the stairs, leaving them staring after her.

She shut Sebastian's door and turned on the computer.

She checked her e-Mail. There was a message from mom and Simon.

She clicked on Mom's.

Clary,

Hey, baby. How are you? Are they feeding you? Did they hurt you? Is Jace behaving?

I may not approve of you doing this but maybe it's a good idea… Just stay safe.

Do you know where you are? Simon said you thought you were in Italy? Where in Italy?

Just remember, we all love you. Luke and I are praying for your and Jace's safe return.

I love you so much, sweetheart!

Mom.

She smiles and hits the reply button.

Mom,

I'm great! Yes, they are taking good care of me. I am not hurt.

I will. I'm sorry I left without saiying anything but you wouldn't have let me do this, you know? Lol.

I'm in Prague, Italy right now. It's beautiful! We are going out tomorrow so I can see more of the city!

I love you too, mom.

See you soon,

Clary.

She sent it and clicked on Simon's.

Clare-bear,

That's good. That you are Ok, I mean. It sucks that Jace is like this… Tell Sebastian that everyone over here said that he can burn in Hell!

She laughed and kept reading.

Italy, huh? Where? Prague? I have never heard of a house that moves around. Magnus says it's a interdimensional house or whatever. Lol. You should convince him to let you visit. Jace should visit too.

He says "You're welcome!" haha! You better, Fray!

They say 'hi' too.

And I know I'm amazing!

Si.

She shook her head. She heard the door open and hurriedly closed the window and put Happy wheels on. "This game again?" Sebastian said. She jumped and turned to glare at him. He was standing just behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was smirking. His eyes were angry. Crap. This didn't look good at all. "Who were you sending e-mails to?' "Uhh… no one?" He snorted. "Right. I bet you were sending one to your little friends." She gulped, truly scared. He grabbed her and yanked her out of the chair.

He flung her on his bed and went to lock the door. "What are you doing?" she said, as he turned to face her. "Now, Jace is out on an errand that will last most of the day. So he can't interrupt us. How should I punish you?" he said, looking her body up and down. She shivered under his gaze and he smirked wider. He fingered his chin and thought about what to do to her. "Hmm… Oh, I know!" he said and with that, he launched himself on top of her, straddling her hips, pinning her legs down. She tried to push him off but he just grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head, holding the firmly with one hand.

He smashed his lips down on hers and licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she refused to give. He growled grabbed her breast over her dress, which was rucking up her thighs. She gasped and he wasted no time in shoving his tongue into her wet mouth, exploring it fully. She squirmed and thrashed around, trying to get her hands free. He pulled back, grinning. "It's no use, Clarissa. You will never escape. You are MINE!" he said, getting off of her and unlocked the door. She got up, pulled her dress down and dashed out and slammed the door of Jace's room. She flung herself onto the bed and sobbed into her arms. She drifted out and woke a bit to Jace rubbing her back soothingly, before pulling her under the covers, pulling her against his chest. He fell back asleep.


End file.
